


Namesakes

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [57]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are not fragile at all, are you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Capable/Cheedo - fragile.
> 
> Mentions of canon character death.

“You tricked them good,” Capable says, tugging on Cheedo’s hips, pulling her further down their bed, the springs squeaking in the mattress.

Cheedo grins up at the dark ceiling of their new, open-air room in the Citadel that looks over the land. “I don’t know what you mean,” she says. She winds her fingers through Capable’s brilliant red hair and pulls her lover’s mouth closer to her cunt, wanting that hot wetness on her most sensitive area. She missed it so, after the _smeg_ put the metal cages on them, and she eagerly awaits it every night now that they have the freedom to do so.

Capable teases her with a soft smile, mouth not yet where Cheedo wants it most. “I’ve always helped our Furiosa with the engines, so they call me Capable. And Toast is such a lovely color, like toasty-bread. And Splendid was…” she trails off, and their eyes meet, still in mourning. “She was so splendid, she was.”

“So why did I trick them?” Cheedo glances down at Capable, fingers in her mouth to cover her embarrassment at the hot way Capable looks up at her, eyes glassy.

“Because,” Capable says, and wraps her arms tight around Cheedo’s thighs. She pauses and swipes her hot, broad tongue up Cheedo’s cunt, ending with a firm press to her shudder-spot. Cheedo whimpers, fingers tightening in Capable’s hair. “You are not fragile at all, are you?”

“No,” Cheedo says, unable to keep away her wild grin. “I am not.”


End file.
